Mi primer beso
by sakura Uchiha- Bella Cullen
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños Rob......... Ed/Be


**Bien, bien heme aquí de vuelta por el cumpleaños de Rob, este tampoco me gustó, pero es lo único que pude hacer **

**Por cierto: FELIZ CASI CUMPLEAÑOS JACQUELINE!!!! Ya estoy escribiendo tus fics no te preocupes, aunque no esperes mucho**

_**Twilight **__**no**__** me pertenece**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Mi primer beso**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**by**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura Uchiha-Bella Cullen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bella POV**

No sabría concretamente por donde empezar a describir los aspectos de mi vida hasta ahora, ni siquiera se cuales considerar importantes y relatarlos, pero, si realmente estoy segura de la relevancia de alguna de mis preciadas memorias, es la de mi primer beso, es tan importante para mi, que describirlo con simples y mundanas palabras no me sería posible, así que pienso que es mejor recordarlo tal y como fue, tal y como se convirtió en uno de los momentos más felices mi vida……………….

**FLASH BACK**

Al levantarme hoy, pensé que sería un día grandioso, sin embargo, a mis 16 años de edad, me encuentro deprimida y llorando en mi habitación, es miércoles y como siempre, odié la escuela, verdaderamente no creo que pudiese haber sido peor, las chicas populares me insultaron y se burlaron mí, no vi a Edward por ninguna parte y…….

¿Quién es Edward?, fácil, él es mi mejor amigo, un chico increíblemente guapo, inteligente, amable, honrado, etc., etc., y como pueden adivinar, estoy completamente enamorada de él, creo que pasó desde el segundo en el que lo vi, nuestros padres siempre fueron muy buenos amigos y nosotros terminamos igual.

El solo acordarme de él me hace sonreír y consigo limpiar mis lágrimas.

Él no está enterado de mis sentimientos y tampoco está enamorado de mí, tengo la suficiente autoestima para saber que no soy tan horrenda, ni gorda, ni nada muy horrendo, pero no el suficiente para creer siquiera gustarle un poco, él tiene admiradoras muy guapas, pero no le presta atención a ninguna.

Hasta ahora no le he conocido ninguna novia, o algo que se le parezca, a menos claro que haya tenido alguna antes de los 3 años, edad a la cual lo conocí, desde entonces nos contamos todo, he de admitir que al principio estábamos reticentes a ser amigos, nos apenaba hablarle al otro, siempre he sido muy tímida, Edward por el contrario al pasar los años fue desenvolviéndose en distintos ambientes, es un gran atleta, de ahí lo popular, es tan inteligente que participa en cualquier conversación que despierte su interés, tiene maravillados a todos, niños, adultos, chicas…….

Sé que tanta perfección suena a invento de novela, pero puedo jurar por mi vida que no existe ser más perfecto que él, nunca podría resumir toda su magnificencia en una sola palabra, pero se me ocurren unas cuantas: Todo un caballero, un gran hombre, ejemplo a seguir, el prototipo perfecto de persona, hijo perfecto, amante perfecto, hermano perfecto, etc. Perfecto, perfecto, perfecto jeje, parece como si estuviese rindiéndole culto.

Por mi ventana puedo observar la hermosa puesta de sol de hoy, tan distraída me encuentro observando uno de los más hermosos regalos de la naturaleza, que no escuché los golpes a mi puerta, no sentí cuando alguien se recostó a mi lado y solo cuando esa persona empezó a mover sus dedos por mi vientre y costilla provocando así que miles de descargas se disparasen por mi cuerpo, me di cuenta de su presencia, en efecto, Edward estaba haciéndome cosquillas.

Él siempre sabe cuando estoy triste y siempre sabe como alegrarme, como hacerme reír.

Pero tal y como él ha decidido hacerme cosquillas, mis manos deciden no quedarse atrás y comienzan a recorrer su cuerpo buscando su punto débil y hallándolo en su vientre.

-¡Tregua¡- grita al mismo tiempo que separa sus manos de mi cuerpo.

-Aceptada- respondo retirando mis manos también.

Nuestras respiraciones son agitadas y nuestros pechos suben y bajan intentando regular su ritmo y al cabo de un rato lo consiguen, ahora estamos callados y en mi habitación solo se escuchan nuestras respiraciones acompasadas y el tamborileo de mi corazón, el cual espero no sea audible para Edward, mi tonto corazón siempre se acelera estando cerca de él.

-Me enteré de que hoy te molestaron-dice después de un rato

-No fue nada- respondo tranquilamente

-Bella, sabes que eres pésima mintiendo además todavía tienes restos de lágrimas, si no fue nada, ¿Porqué estuviste llorando?- continúo

Tomé un lápiz del mueble más cercano y lo metí en mi boca, me encanta jugar a moverlo con la boca distraídamente, de hecho, este hábito me salvó una vez………alguien intentó besarme cuando estaba distraída y se picó un ojo con mi lápiz, jeje, pobre Mike Newton.

-¿No responderás?- preguntó en tono paternal

-Solo dijeron cosas feas de mí, lo de siempre: que soy nerd, gorda y demás groserías, no te preocupes enserio- ni yo me creí eso.

-Seguramente están ciegas, Bella tú eres hermosa-pude sentir el calor en mis mejillas-inteligente, seguramente están celosas de ti, tú eres perfecta, por eso y más, te amo- dijo sonrojándose.

-Creo, que estoy alucinando Edward, ¿Te molestaría repetir lo anterior?-dije n estado de trance.

-Te amo Isabella, puedo comprender si tu no me co……- puse mi mano sobre sus suaves labios.

-Si eres correspondido Edward, Te amo- dije asombrada de no estar nerviosa.

Retiró suavemente mi mano de sus labios y la colocó entre las suyas, acercó su rostro al mío, retiró el lápiz de mi boca y lo arrojó lejos.

-Me di cuenta cuando Mike intentó hacer esto- dicho lo anterior pegó sus labios a los míos marcando un compás suave, me sentía en el cielo, solo pude atinar a cerrar mis ojos y corresponderle intentando no arruinar el momento.

Pasados los minutos, terminó el beso por falta de aire, separó sus labios de los míos y se acostó nuevamente abrazándome contra su bien formado pecho.

-Bella, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Creo que no hace falta continuar, es evidente que podrás adivinar mi respuesta, en fin, todo esto ocurrió un 13 de Mayo, para mí fue una experiencia tan maravillosa, que podría decirse que lo considero tan importante como un cumpleaños, claro está Edward piensa igual que yo, todos los años en este día ambos nos deseamos un feliz cumpleaños, incluso, algunas veces molesto a Edward diciéndole que verdaderamente es su cumpleaños, ya que cierto día viendo televisión, encontré a un actor igualito a mi Edward, se llama Robert Thomas Pattinson y curiosamente cumple años el 13 de Mayo. Pero nunca cambiaría a mi perfecto Edward por nada ni nadie.

Él fue mi primer y mejor amigo, fue mi primer novio, me dio mi primer beso, me entregué por primera vez a él, y así, pasó de mejor amigo a novio y de novio a esposo.

Ahora compartirá el título de esposo con el de papá, pero él todavía no lo sabe, ¿me guardas el secreto?, se lo diré hoy por la noche, 13 de Mayo, saldremos a celebrar "nuestro cumpleaños", ese, será mi regalo, y creo que será el mejor regalo que pueda darle, después de todo no todos los días te conviertes en padre……….

Al igual que no todos los días das o recibes tu primer beso…………afortunadamente el mío fue perfecto, no pude haber pedido nada más perfecto que mi amado Edward.

Espero que tu primer beso haya sido o sea perfecto al igual que el mío, pero Edward me pertenece he, recuerda eso.


End file.
